Omigod!
by cheesebananas'n'twilight4Gail
Summary: A series of different IM chats with the Cullens and friends, also loads of different ways that Angela could have accidentally found out about the Cullens. Read to find out! Used to be a one-shot, but I decided to coninue it! Yayness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know this is just another Twilight IM conversation, but I'm trying to make it individual so please stick with it! Please, please, please!**

SparkleSparkle: Edward

ClumsyGal: Bella

CheeseIsImportant: Emmett

Angie: Angela

IWantedMyUsername2BeOMGsoup: Mike

TheCowSaysMoo: Jacob

_Angie has logged in._

_ClumsyGal has logged in._

_TheCowSaysMoo has logged in._

_CheeseIsImportant has logged in._

ClumsyGal: Hey y'all!

All but ClumsyGal: "Y'all!?!"

ClumsyGal: Yeah.

TheCowSaysMoo: Just _why_?

ClumsyGal: Because. And what's up with the username?

TheCowSaysMoo: I asked you first.

ClumsyGal: Yes, and I answered you.

TheCowSaysMoo: Oh yeah... I was stuck for ideas. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

ClumsyGal: You know you can change it.

TheCowSaysMoo: No, I like it.

Angie: Hello? Has anyone noticed I'm here?

ClumsyGal: Oh sorry Angela. I forgot you.

CheeseIsImportant: And me!

TheCowSaysMoo: Who _are_ you?

CheeseIsImportant: Emmett, duh!

Angie & TheCowSaysMoo: Oh OK.

_SparkleSparkle has logged in._

CheeseIsImportant: HeyEddie.

SparkleSparkle: ~sigh~

TheCowSaysMoo: Hello leech.

SparkleSparkle: Hello mutt.

ClumsyGal: Edward and Jacob, can you both _please _forget that you are vampire and werewolf and _try _to get on?

Angie: _WHAT!?!?!_

SparkleSparkle: Ummm... Nothing. It's just a game we play. Hehe... funny Bella.

Angie: I don't believe you. I always knew there was something different about you Cullens. I'm leaving-I'm scared. W-what? Jasper? Get away from me! Why am I still typing? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Angie has been forcibly logged out._

ClumsyGal: Well I think she took that pretty well!

SparkleSparkle: ~glares~

ClumsyGal: Edward why are you virtually glaring at me?

SparkleSparkle: Sorry.

ClumsyGal: OK.

TheCowSaysMoo and CheeseIsImportant: YOU FORGOT US AGAIN!

TheCowSaysMoo: Woah, synchronization, dude.

CheeseIsImportant: Yeah.

_IwantedMyUsername2BeOMGsoup has logged in._

IwantedMyUsername2BeOMGsoup: Whaddid I miss?

Everyone but IwantedMyUsername2BeOMGsoup: Nothin'.

_IwantedMyUsername2BeOMGsoup has logged out. _

_CheeseIsImportant has logged out._

_SparkleSparkle has logged out._

_ClumsyGal has logged out._

_TheCowSaysMoo has logged out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Same usernames as chapter 1.**

_SparkleSparkle has logged in._

_ClumsyGal has logged in._

ClumsyGal: Hi, Edward. I was thinking, remember in Biology, when you were saying how you'd use your supernatural abilities to save me if a plane crashed?

SparkleSparkle: Yes, I remember that.

ClumsyGal: Well, what if the teacher saw what you wrote? What would you do then?

SparkleSparkle: I would never let that happen.

ClumsyGal: I know but what if you did?

SparkleSparkle: Well then he'd know.

ClumsyGal: Yeah, that's kinda obvious.

SparkleSparkle: Well that's all that would happen. We'd have to threaten him not to tell.

ClumsyGal: Oh. OK then.

_Angie has logged in._

ClumsyGal: Hi, Angela.

SparkleSparkle: DON'T SCROLL UP! A TERRIBLE DEMON AWAITS THEE!!

Angie: OK...

_Scrolls up._

Angie: W.T.F!?! What 'supernatural abilities'?

ClumsyGal: Oh, Edward is a vampire. Oh no! I shouldn't have said that. At least I didn't press enter. Why am I typing to myself? I should probably delete this...

_Hand accidentally hits enter._

ClumsyGal: OH NO! MY HAND ACCIDENTALLY HIT ENTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angie: ... I'm scared...

SparkleSparkle: You probably should be.

Angie: Well I am.

SparkleSparkle: Good.

_TheCowSaysMoo has logged in._

TheCowSaysMoo: Yo peeps! Werewolf in the hizzle!

Angie: I am _so _leaving now!

_Angie has logged out._

SparkleSparkle: DO NOT say that she 'took that pretty well', she didn't! You remember last time!

ClumsyGal: How did she forget that.

SparkleSparkle: Carlisle messed with her memory.

ClumsyGal: How?

SparkleSparkle: ...I have no idea...

_SparkleSparkle has logged out._

ClumsyGal: NO! HE LEFT ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well at least Jake's still here.

_TheCowSaysMoo has logged out._

ClumsyGal: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why does everyone hate me?

_Silence..._

ClumsyGal: So alone...

_CheeseIsImportant has logged in._

_ClumsyGal has logged out._

CheeseIsImportant: What? ~Sniffs suspiciously~ Do I offend?

CheeseIsImportant: So alone...

_CheeseIsImportant has logged out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! 2 chapters in 1 day! Yay! This is extremely short, though.**

**Same usernames.**

_Angie has logged in._

_ClumsyGal has logged in._

ClumsyGal: Hey Angela. I'm bored. Watcha doin?

Angie: Reading this book called _Twilight. _It's really good.

ClumsyGal: Cool. What's it about?

Angie: Oh, it's hard to describe, but it's awesome like a possum! There's this girl called Bella and a guy called Edward and another loser called Jacob. I'm Team Edward.

_TheCowSaysMoo has logged in._

TheCowSaysMoo: I resent that!

_TheCowSaysMoo has logged out._

ClumsyGal: That sounds a lot like my life. Who's it by?

Angie: Stephenie Meyer.

ClumsyGal: OMG! She used to go to my old school in Phoenix!

ClumsyGal & Angie: STALKER ALERT!

Angie: If I were you, I'd watch my back!

ClumsyGal: JEEZ ANGELA, I'M WORRIED ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO A CONTORTIONIST!!!!!!!

Angie: ...You know what I meant. By the way, are vampires real?

ClumsyGal: Oh yeah. I MEAN NO!

Angie: I'll take that as a yes.


End file.
